Aujourd'hui, la vie est belle
by violettepoete
Summary: Le soleil se lève, ainsi que l'Espoir.


Auteur: Violette Poète

Résumé: le soleil se lève, ainsi que l'espoir

Genre: Friendship, Family

Note: Je suis à la recherche d'un correcteur prêt à se taper ma prose d'écrivaillon, grimacer devant mes fautes, m'indiquer les répétitions et plus, si affinités!

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

Aujourd'hui, la vie est belle

L'aube montrait à peine ses couleurs rosées sur les collines environnant Loutry Ste-Chaspoule et pourtant, Harry Potter était déjà éveillé. Assis dans l'herbe non loin du Terrier, ses bras entourant ses jambes, la tête sur les genoux, il contemplait le merveilleux spectacle que lui offrait la Nature. Chaque jour, il goûtait le bonheur d'être en vie. Il était probablement le seul.

Il y avait un peu plus d'un an depuis la Grande Bataille de Poudlard et Harry se demandait parfois s'ils l'avaient vraiment gagné. La vie semblait s'être arrêté ce jour-là. Tout avait été reconstruit, mais les coeurs restaient endeuillés. Tout le monde baissait la tête, parlait bas, comme si, partout où ils allaient, les fantômes les suivaient. Plus personne ne riait. Plus personne n'était heureux.

-Salut.

La voix de son meilleur ami le tira de sa rêverie morose et il releva la tête vers Ron et Hermione. Ils s'assirent en tailleur en face de lui. Ils voyaient tous deux que, depuis quelques temps, leur ami n'était plus le même.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry?, demanda timidement Hermione.

Il soupira, à bout de forces et de ressources, et se résigna à avouer.

-J'en ai assez de survivre...

Il intercepta le regard inquiet de ses amis et poursuivit.

-J'ai toujours été pourchassé ou en danger de mort. Et maintenant que c'est possible, j'aimerais bien qu'on commence à vivre.

Nouvel échange de regard entre Ron et Hermione.

-Mais, on vit., murmura Ron.

Harry eut un ricanement et demanda d'une voix ironique.

-Vraiment? On a rebâti Poudlard, Shacklebolt est Ministre de la Magie, on a refait l'année qu'il nous manquait, on passe les vacances chez toi, mais qu'est-ce que ça change? Il y a eu le bref moment de soulagement à la fin de la Bataille, mais maintenant... Tout le monde a l'air de regretter d'avoir survécu. Et moi, j'en ai marre des regrets.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, il nous faut du temps, c'est tout., protesta Ron.

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à Hermione, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de rester si silencieuse. La tête baissée, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

-On en a eu assez, Ron.

La fatigue et la colère bataillait en lui, tandis qu'il écoutait son meilleur ami expliquer qu'on ne pouvait pas tout reconstruire en un jour.

-**Stop!,** cria t-il, en se levant brusquement. Je ne crois pas que Fred...

-Ne parle pas de Fred., l'interrompit Ron, d'une voix glacée.

-**POURQUOI?**, hurla Harry, encore plus fort. **Si tu es mon frère, alors, il était le mien. Et il me manque! Ainsi que Tonks, Lupin, Colin! Tu crois que je ne suis pas triste? Tu crois que je ne le suis pas, face à Teddy, en pensant que je vais devoir lui expliquer pourquoi il n'a pas de parents!**

Ron s'était levé et lui faisait face, bras le long du corps, poings serrés, yeux fermés. Hermione n'avait pas bougé, mais avait enfoui sa tête dans ses mains. Harry, lui, reprenait son souffle, les yeux brillants.

-Je les aimais, je les aime toujours. Mais ils ne se sont pas sacrifiés pour qu'on reste des Survivants. Je veux vivre, moi. Jouer aux échecs avec toi, entendre Hermione tenter de nous éduquer malgré nous, rire, m'amuser, faire l'amour, courir sans être poursuivi, prendre une bonne cuite, avoir mal aux cheveux le lendemain, acheter une maison... Et je ne pourrais pas le faire dans ces conditions... sans vous...

Ron fit quelques pas vers Harry, plongea dans son regard émeraude et déclara d'une voix blanche, incertaine.

-Si c'est avec ma soeur que tu comptes faire l'amour, tu as intérêt à l'épouser d'abord.

Harry haussa les sourcils, ouvrant de grands yeux. Puis il éclata de rire. Un rire grand, franc, libérateur. Ron ne tarda pas à se joindre à son rire et ils s'étreignirent comme deux amis trop longtemps séparés. Ils dansaient presque sur place en riant. Puis, toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre par l'épaule, ils se tournèrent vers Hermione, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Celle-ci, toujours assise, pleurait en silence.

-Hermione!, s'écria l'un des deux.

Et, en réalité, ça avait peu d'importance qui l'avait appelé, car, à ce moment, ils étaient si liés, que l'un était l'autre et l'autre était l'un... Elle se leva brusquement, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues, et se jeta dans leurs bras. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, se souvenant de leur quatrième année, lorsqu'elle avait fait ce même geste qui les avaient tant gêné. Cette fois-ci, ils acceptèrent son accolade avec bonheur. Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils rejoignirent tous trois le Terrier. Ils passèrent la porte en riant, maladroits, puisque refusant de se lâcher. Ginny, assise à la table de la cuisine, les regardait faire, impassible.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?

Ils se regardèrent en souriant et ce fut Ron qui se détacha d'eux. Il s'approcha de sa petite rousse et se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer ce fabuleux sacrilège...

-Aujourd'hui, petite soeur, la vie est belle...

* * *

Je me suis posé cette question: comment peut-on recommencer à vivre après une guerre? Comment vaincre la tristesse? J'ai écrit cet OS très rapidement et j'offre à Harry la chance de sauver les Survivants. Je suis sympa avec lui, non? Je le serais moins dans "Auror's Rules"!


End file.
